fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ten hotel, który przyniósł nam zgubę
Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Odcinek 1. Przed hotelem wysiada Avalon a za nią dwaj dziwni mężczyźni. Wszyscy wchodzą a po chwili tylko Avalon wychodzi. Avalon: 'Witam was w uroczym hotelu w Littletown. Jest w nim porządek, jest cicho a rezydenci?..aż krzyczą ze szczęścia. Za parę minut pod ten hotel podjedzie autobus pełen 15 osób..A ja zmykam. Zobacze co wymyślą? I co zobaczą w Horrorze w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki ''Avalon wchodzi do hotelu i wychodzi osoba z kartką wejdź do środka. Przyjazd Kilka minut po Avalon pod hotelem pojawił się oczekiwany autobus, który nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jako pierwszy opuścił go czarnowłosy chłopak ze słuchawkami na uszach. Juz z daleka było widać, że jest on typowym "luzakiem". Na plecach miał jedynie plecak, wypełniony tylko niezbędnymi rzeczami. <'''Brendon (pokój zwierzeń): Elo! Jestem Brendon.. No i ten tego.. Uwielbiam imprezować z laskami! O tak! Imprezy to mój żywioł! A oprócz tego lubię jeszcze muze. No i to... wszystko? Licze tutaj na ostrą zabawe, joł!> Po wyjściu z autobusu stanął przed wyjściem i pomagał wychodzić wszystkim dziewczynom, biorąc ich walizki. Do każdej wysyłał szeroki uśmiech i puszczał.'Podjeżdża kolejne , dziwne auto .I wysiada z niego blondyn o iście szatańskim nastroju. Podsyca on ogień nienawiści . Widać twarz bezwzględnego człowieka , który nie cofnie się przed niczym by zdobyć wygraną. Wysiada z walizkami , ale nagle drzwi odpadają. '' '''Bobbie ; '''Co za rupieć ! nie ma krzty szacunku ! Byłem prowadzącym ! Prawie wygrałem , a teraz mam tutaj gnić ! ''Wali pięścią w samochód .. Bobbie : Durne auto . Rozpada sią na tysiące części . Podnosi lusterko i się w nim przegląda. Po chwili przeglądania denerwuje się i je ściska . Bobbie : 'Nie no nie uniosę tego ! ''Kopie w oponę i trafia ona w sąsiedni dom .. '''Bobbie : Zero szacunku. .. Bierze walizki w ze wściekłością wchodzi do hotelu. Podjeżdża limuzyna. Wychodzi z niej piękna dziewczyna. Przechodzi kawałek i się potyka. Upada w ramiona Brendona. Annie: Oj... hihi. Ale ze mnie niezdara. (otrzepała się, stanęła koło niego i się zarumieniła) Ojej, walizki! (podbiega do limuzyny i wyjmuje 7 walizek) Ojej zapomniałabym! (znów staje koło Brendona) Brendon uśmiechnął się tylko kiedy Annie wpadła w jego ramiona i jeszcze ja przytulił. Brendon: Coz to za aniołek się pojawił? Jak się może zwać taka piękność? Annie: Hihihi! Jesteś słodziutki! Ja Annie. A ty? Brendon wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Brendon: No tak.. Anielska twarzyczka to i anielskie imię. Jestem Brendon, ale nazywaj mnie jak chcesz, cukiereczku. Annie: Brendon! Och, śliczne imię! Wychodzi Avalon z nożem we krwi.Okazuje isę że smarowała sobie kanapke dżemem. Avalon: '''Troche nie ładnie! Bobbie już jest w hotelu a wy tutaj odstawiacie romantico seriale, dlaczego?! '''Annie: Och, Avalon, jaka ty jesteś zazdrosna! Smacznego! Avalon: Możesz mówić sobie jak chcesz ale jedno moje słowo a będziesz sobie siedziała przykuta do krzesła 2 merty pod ziemią....Witaj Brendon... Rzuca kanapką w Annie i daje serwetke.. Avalon: Proszę! Brendon: Annie, aniołku. Moze rzeczywiście sprawdzimy jak wygodne są łóżka w tym hotelu? Ociera jej policzki brudne od kanapki. Annie: Okej! Chodźmy od tej Avalon, niech się obżera tymi kanapkami! Uciekają szybko do hotelu. Po drodze Brendon odwraca się jeszcze w kierunku Avalon i daje jej znak typu "zadzwoń do mnie laska". Chwilę później z daleka przyjeżdża na rowerze pewna dziewczyna. Zmęczona po długim pedałowaniu. Kimberly: Serio?! Wygrałam show, a stać mnie było tylko na rower... ehh... nie trzeba było dzielić się z wygraną... Po chwili Kimberly była już na miejscu i zeszła z roweru. Nieco zdezorientowana odrzekła... Kimberly: Halo... jest tu ktoś?